ShadowClan Archive 9
Mothstar nodded, his gaze blurry. He tucked his paws tiredly under his chest, swishing his tail over the dusty ground of the den. The tom's whiskers twitched towards Darkshine, "Of course, I was thinking about getting some fresh air..." Mothstar sighed, stretching out his forepaws. --Mothstar Eagledawn twitched her whiskers in amusement as Lunarpaw had caught up with her, but didn't seem to know where she was. "Try to find me!" she called, then silently hopping through the branches until she was at the other side of the apprentice. ~Eagledawn "Wait, what?" Lunarpaw scrambled backwards and tripped clumsily over a rock. "Oops. Oh hi Eagledawn!" She recovered balance and greeted her mentor. "I didn't even hear you! Wow! Your so stealthy!" She mewed. ~ Lunarpaw The black-and-white she-cat purred. "One day you'll learn to do the same," she informed. "We're going to do hunting training now. Show me your hunter's crouch." ~Eagledawn Dapplestream sighed, her head falling down onto the snow. She huffed out a small breath, "I won't be getting used to this so easily. I rather do things alone. That's how I've always done it..." She hesitated for a minute, then continued, "I'm only comfortable with you so far." -Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She headed to a shaded area of the camp, laying down and waiting for the leader's arrival.--Kestrelpaw nodded, hopping around Honeypetal. ~Darkshine903'' 00:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpaw nodded and crouched in a hunter's crouch. "Is this it?" She mewed, checking her sstance ~Lunarpaw Mothstar bounced onto his paws, his thick fur waving in the cold breeze. His whiskers twitched against the feezing chill, the tom's tail writhing against the frosty ground. The leader got into the same resting position, twisting his head to look up at the sky. "It's about time I choose a deputy." Mothstar mewed, as if a twig was caught in his throat, the tom let out a sigh. --Mothstar Eagledawn checked the apprentice's stance from all angles. "Exactly right. Good job," the mentor praised, suddenly remembering the time when she herself was an apprentice. Eagledawn pricked her ears for a moment and then turned her attention back to Lunarpaw. "Try to scent the area. What can you smell?" ~Eagledawn (I'm gonna skip all of Flameclaw's hunting.) Flameclaw slowly returned to camp, carrying all his kill in an interesting way, he had got them tangled in his short fur so he could carry all of them at once instead of walking back and fourth. Although it could attract foxes and badgers. When he reached camp and the kill pile and threw all his kill in then began wandering camp aimlessly once more. --- Flameclaw Lunarpaw smiled and stood up, scenting the air. "I scent a frog, lizard... A toad... And, ooh! A mouse? That's strange!" She mewed, angling her ears toward the mouse's scent. "What's a mouse doing here?" She mewed to her mentor, Eagledawn. ~Lunarpaw "Mice tend to scavenge, so they're common in all territories," she told the inquisitive apprentice. "Alright, take your pick of what you want to hunt, and go for it. I'll watch you and tell you if you do anything wrong." ~Eagledawn "Well... It's just kinda strange scenting all those pond animals and then a one with fur." Lunarpaw explained to a mentor with an "I'm sorry" glance. She then nodded and ran a fox-length away from the mouse. She stalked it, hardly hearing her own paws. Maybe I could be as stealthy as Eagledawn one day! She thought and pushed he thought to the back of her mind. She was supposed to be concentrating. Once she got within pouncing distance, she pounced and killed the mouse, swiftly nipping its throat. She padded back to Eagledawn triumphantly with the small catch in her jaws. "How was that?" Lunarpaw mewed, but it was hardly audible, for she was holding her prey of course. She layer it on the ground. "How was that?" She repeated again, this time much clearer. ~Lunarpaw Darkshine nodded, shaking her fur uneasily. "Yes, it is time." She murmered quietly into his ear. Her eyes grew soft and she let out a heavy sigh, watching the kits play.-- "Honeypetal?" Kestrelpaw asked. "What are we doing today?"~Darkshine903'' 01:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar shuffled his paws, his ears pricked forward and he held an unsteady gaze. "True, but I am afriad StarClan might forbid my choice..." He knew he shouldn't be sharing this news, but he just wanted to confess his feelings. Mothstar twitched his whiskers, lifting a paw to lap at. "I'm always anxious when it comes to ceremonies... I want StarClan's approval... But I as a leader should know what's right." The tabby leader added as if he hesitated, he trailed off, looking the opposite direction. --Mothstar Eagledawn gave a bright smile at Lunarpaw. "That was amazing! You're a natural hunter!" she told. "Alright, we should get back to camp now. I know, it was a short session, but it's almost moonhigh now, and I expect Mothstar will be appointing the new deputy soon." The small she-cat gazed upwards. "Just let me get my prey, first. Do you want to see if you can find your way back to camp?" ~Eagledawn Lunarpaw's eyes sparkled at her mentor's praise. "Ohh! I can find my way back to camp!" She mewed excitedly. ~Lunarpaw Darkshine nudged the wary leader with certainty. "It will be alright. You know StarClan can't do everything. And now your leader. It's your choice to choose for your Clan. Its yours now. Just realize that." She twisted her head to meet the eyes of the leader. "It's yours now." She repeated softly.~Darkshine903'' 20:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar shrugged, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. He struggled to his feet, shaking out his clustered fur. He trotted over to the ShadowRock, scrabbling up the hitches as he reached the top. He sat down, opening his jaws to take in a large breath. The leader layed down, turning over to lap at his fur. Most of the warriors were outside the Camp, so Mothstar patiently waited, his tail tip twitching. --Mothstar The young warrior nodded. "Okay, you can do that. I'll be watching as you go." Without another word, Eagledawn dashed past a thicket and, outside Lunarpaw's view, she climbed a nearby tree with a few silent bounds, then returning to her tree hollow and collecting her prey, coming back with the fresh-kill in her mouth and watching her apprentice. For a moment, Eagledawn forgot she was pregnant - she still felt so young and energetic! ~Eagledawn Darkshine padded to the middle of the camp, watching the wary leader climb up the ShsdowRock. She took a seat, beckoning Kestrelpaw over who happily hopped over. She nuzzled her mother great fully and eagerly looked up to the great leader standing before her.~Darkshine903'' 01:07, May 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Dapplestream looked up, her face questioning what was happening. She sat up, taking a better look, "Hey, your leader is on that rock. What's up?" Her question was being directed to Hawkshadow. ---- Sorreltail looked up from her daily washing, walking over to sit close to the other cats to see what Mothstar was up to. (Sorry, short roleplays) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Lunarpaw nodded and raced towards camp. She soon arrived and looked back, proud of herself. She held the mouse in her jaws. "Eagledawn?" She called to her mentor, looking through the shadows of the trees. Where was Eagledawn? ~Lunarpaw Breezeheart stared at Lunarpaw for a second, calling to her mentor. She turned away as she heard her great leader calling. She joined the other cats and sat next to Rowanflame. "Hey." She mewed happily to him. ~Breezeheart ((Breezeheart, I don't think you realised but Rowanflame is inactive.)) Out of seemingly nowhere, Eagledawn dropped down and landed behind Lunarpaw. "Hello," she purred. ~Eagledawn ((Eer. When is it going to start?))Darkshine watched her youngest kit. So energetic! She purred and wrapped her tail closer as the cats started to gather around her slowly.~Darkshine903'' 16:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Oh, I know Aquila. But Breezeheart still likes him.)) Lunarpaw jumped, startled, as her mentor landed stealthily behind her. "Oh! Hi Eagledawn! There's a meeting! Come on!" She bounded over and seated herself next to Darkshine. "Wait." She ran quickly over to the fresh kill pile and placed her mouse on the top. Then she ran to sit next to Darkshine again. "Hi!" She greeted the dark tabby warrior.~Lunarpaw ((MOTH, WE ARE WAITING!!!!l Lol)) Darkshine purred, lapping Lunarpaw on the head. "I'm well. Shhh. Listen"☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' ((I am impatient and trying to get attention to rp. ))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:34, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Dark, please be patient. I am waiting for everyone to gather, including Flameclaw and Firewish/Snowleaf.)) --Mothstar Firewish sat in camp, grooming his orange fur with flattenend ears. Walking over to Dapplestream, he cleared his throat, hoping the rogue would forgive him. "I'm sorry," He began. "I really thought you were Dapplestar.. but - I've realized my mistake, and I'm hoping you can put things in the past forgive me." Snowleaf watched Mothstar above, purring at the leader's calm tone. Looking up curiously, she looked lovingly into his eyes. (MothXSnow, Ripple?) Flamestar22 23:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah, I just said I was impatient. Lol. Sorry. )) ☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:46, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw yawned as she exited her den, having awoken from a nap. She blinke the sleepy feeling away and padded over. She quickly smiled and bounded over to where her mentor, Firewish sat. She looked up at him and giggled, "Hi! So, Mothstar is holding a meeting? Speaking of meetings, I wonder when I'm gonna be a warrior!" She grinned, "I'm gonna be the fastest warrior there is!" She meowed before falling silent and looking up at Mothstar. ~Moonpaw (Flameclaw is already gathered, he is just wandering around waiting for whatever to start...) --- Flameclaw Eagledawn let out a soft purr and laid her own fresh-kill on the pile, forgetting for a while about her hunger. The small she-cat padded over and sat next to her apprentice. ~Eagledawn Dapplestream grunted uncomfortably, "As long as you don't mix me up again." She flattened her ears. She didn't want to speak to anybody she already met before. She knew the bad impression she had given them before and didn't want them to see her for that. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar slightly puffed out his chest as he stood on the ShadowRock, his gaze held at his Clan. "It is time I appoint a deputy. StarClan forgive me I didn't choose one before Moonhigh..." The gallant tom dipped his head, his tail flicking behind him. Mothstar cleared his throat, his ears pricking towards the murmuring of the cats. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Darkshine." He flicked his ear during the brief pause, quickly continuing. "Two loners have joined the Clan, welcome Shade and Dapplestream as your half-Clanmates, they are still yet to prove full loyalty before becoming full-members." The grey-tabby drew his gaze towards his Clanmates, dipping his head once again to announce the meeting over. --Mothstar Darkshine gasped in dismay, almost disbelievingly what the leader said . "Great StarClan me?" Remembering her manners, she dipped her head in pleasure. "I am honored Mothstar.." She lapped her kit's head again as Kestrelpaw hugged her in happiness. "My mothers the deputy everyone!" She hollered. Darkshine purred in amusement. Shade sat at the edge, nodding in agreement and glancing at Dapplestream.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Snowleaf dipped her head respectively to the new deputy. "Congratulations, Darkshine. You'll be a great deputy!" She then looked into Mothstar's eyes, warm approval showing within his choice. She then looked at Dapplestream and Shade purring. "Welcome to ShadowClan." Flamestar22 00:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (I think you're using 'dismay' in the wrong context.) Eagledawn gave a small smile, and cheered for the new deputy before turning her attention to Kestrelpaw. "She will be a fine deputy. No doubt one day a great leader," the small she-cat purred, and realised that she had a small ambition of her own to become leader. But the kits would prevent that, she reminded herself, and glanced towards the fresh-kill pile. I should probably eat. I've been starving the whole day now, and my belly's becoming really heavy. ~Eagledawn Mothstar slipped off the rock, landing squarely beside the great ShadowRock. He flattened his fur, touching noses with Darkshine. "You should organize a Hunting Patrol..." He mewed casually, his tail-tip flicking against the quick breeze. Mothstar padded over to Shade and Dapplestream, nodding curtly with greeting. "Shade, since you've joined us recently, I will need to assign a proper name for you. Is that okay?" The grey-tabby mewed, his eyes meeting with the bengal's. --Mothstar (Slow due to soccer, sorry folks. Sadly, season's ending at the end of May. Silverstar 22:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah,thanks for pointing that out Aquila. Lol. I was rushing.)) Shade turned to the medicine den,amazed at all Tue dried supplies of herbs. Most of them were ruined and old from the long time it had not been used, but some of them were supposed to be well preserved dried. He sorted through the pile, rummaging what he could and throwing out the random unneeded herbs that filled the den. He gathered some poppy seeds, and other dried herbs, storing them near a place they could not rot in. After that, he merely took the old ones, making a foul taste in his mouth, and dug it into the dirt-place. Spitting out the remains, he trotted back. "I'll be searching for herbs." He informed the new deputy Darkshine. "I will care for your leader Mothstar after that though." He nodded appreciatively and trotted into the forest to get a better stock of supply. ((He'll go to his old den to get his supplies unread of actually looking.))~Shade -Darkshine touched her nose gently to Mothstar. "Thank you. I shall think StarClan will approve of your choice. And that is a good idea." She turned, nodding and yowled to the cats before her. "Hawkshadow, you must repay loyalty to the clan. Come with me, Honeypetal, and Kestrelpaw. Eagledawn, for now please resighn your duties to care for your young. Mothstar shall appoint a substitute mentor for Lunarpaw." She turned to Mothstar approvingly and turned towards the entrance. "Let's go. " she noticed Shade's comment. "Alright." She commented before turning to the patrol and waiting for the group.☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelpaw nodded at Eagledawn before striding pridefully up to her mother. "Don't worry Darkshine, you'll be great! I'm really proud to be your kit!" She purred, nuzzling her mother and as she did so, scrouched down excitedly. "I can't wait to finally train a bit! Nice to get my claws stretching." She unsheathed her claws. "Will Honeypetal teach me before I start?" "Yes, she will." Darkshine murmered to her young.Kestrelpaw gave a sideways glance at Honeypetal, waving excitedly.~Kestrelpaw Lunarpaw trotted over to Eagledawn. "Why are you going to take care of the kits? I wanna train more!" She complained. "And anyways, I don't want the best mentor ever gone for a long time!" She complained louder. "Can't you stay for just a bit longer to train?" She pleaded Eagledawn. ~Lunarpaw Eagledawn's eyes widened and she padded a few steps forward. "What do you mean?" she defensively asked. "They're not going to come for a while. I can still train Lunarpaw for at least a moon or two." ~Eagledawn Darkshinturned to Eagledawn. 'Yes, I know, but maybe... You should rest a bit. You don't want the kits getting hurt " she looked at the the pregnant she-cat with real worry.☾Darkshine903☽'' 04:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' "I know better than to get myself hurt. I was hunting just earlier and was doing fine." The black-and-white she-cat shook her head. "I don't want to rest, I want to continue my duties. Please just trust me with this." ~Eagledawn Flameclaw overheard Darkshine and Eagledawn talking, the orange tom walked over then said "Darkshine, she isn't that far in, so she will be fine to continue her warrior duties but will have to be careful." he then walked off, toward the exit of camp, he felt like going for a run. --- Flameclaw Snowleaf flattenend her ears, trotting around the white snowy ground beneath her. Flamestar22 12:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Speaking of Gatherings and medicine cat gatherings, I am going to work on a schedule for that because we need them to boost up activity. Sorry I didn't reply immediately. I had a big field trip yesterday)) Dapplestream flattened her ears at the mention of the necessary need of proving her loyalty. She remained silent at the mention of a new deputy, then purred at Hawkshadow, "Thanks. It's good to know what's going on." As Mothstar approached, she froze, staring at her new leader. She overheard Darkshine's command and she wished she could tel her off different about Hawkshadow but she thought about it before she tried. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:56, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine flicked her ears, anting to discontinue with the discussion. "Alright. I hope Mothstar will let you. It is not my choice." She sighed, staring at the warrior in worry. "It's just so hard, being deputy. It is so sudden and.... I didn't really expect so much to be out on my paws." She looked down and her ears flattened. She looked up to the cats coming for the patrol. "Alright Eagledawn, I wish you well. If you'd like, I can put you in the patrol." ☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar took a swift glance at Dapplestream and nodded curtly before turning the opposite the direction, towards Honeypetal. He blinked, his tail-tip twitching. "It's been a moon or so, they've definitely healed to this point." He inquired the she-cat, dipping his head before heading towards the Medicine Den. The air was thick with herb-scent, Mothstar was astonished. Shade was easilly finding himself a place in the Clan, being a Medicine Cat... Excitement bubbled up in his chest as he stopped Shade from his way to getting the herbs. "Shade, you seem as the perfect cat to be our Medicine Cat... Is that fine with you? Pebblepaw will be your apprentice, you will need to pass down your knowledge to her. But, along comes a requirement, you will need a proper name." --Mothstar Shade turned around. Dipping his head, he mewed simply, "I am homered to mothstar. After all, this is what I came here for." He purred. "I would like to have a new name. This one doesn't seem to fit me well here." He turned to the medicine den. "I would like to collect my herbs from my den once you are done. I have many stocks." ~Shade Eagledawn gave a smile of satisfaction at Darkshine's words. "If there are enough spots left for both me and Lunarpaw, then I'd like to," the black-and-white she-cat informed. It'll be a good experience for Lunarpaw, ''she thought. ~Eagledawn Darkshin nodded. "Yes. There is always enough spots for hunting. Now let's go." ((Honey and Hawk are not responding so we will have to go and you can catch up silver?)) She padded into the forspest to a wide opening. "Alright. Split up. I'll go this way." She pointed to the trees. "And Kestrelpaw and Eagledawn can go that way. Lunarpaw, you can hunt by yourself. The less cats, the more chance of finding prey." She nodded and bounded into the brush.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw trotted over to her mother and giggled, "You're deputy! That's so cool!" She grinned before dashing off to where Dapplestream was, "Hello!" She mewed, "You're gonna be in my clan! I can't wait to hunt with you!" Moonpaw giggled. Her giggle ceased as she realized the leader was beside her, but just now leaving, "Hi, Mothstar." Her voice was much more respectful. As Mothstar left, she looked back at Dapplestream and grinned. ~Moonpaw Honeypetal, with a soft and disappointed sigh, bid Mothstar farewell, wishing she could talk to her leader and make sure he was alright. The ruddy ticked tabby hurried after the patrol, eventually catching up to her apprentice. "I'd like to go with Kestrelpaw, since she's my apprentice. I'd like to teach her about the scents of the Clans and prey along the way." She murmured, Hawkshadow catching up after saying goodbye to Dapplestream. "Where'd you like me to go?"Silverstar' 02:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Darlshine nodded. "Alright. Then Eagledawn can go with Hawkshadow." She nodded and headed towards the lake.--Kestrelpaw nodded excitedly, hopping towards her mentor. "Let's go Honeypetal! I want to learn how to hunt!" '☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:53, May 17, 2015 (UTC)'' "So we can train more?" Lunarpaw asked Eagledawn excitedly.(Sorry it's so short!)~Lunarpaw Dapplestream shifted uneasily at the young cat, taking a seat on the ground. She didn't want to mess anything up yet, and she mumbled, a growl in her tone from her nervousness, "Hi." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Icy pleeeeeease read rp. You are on a hunting patrol by yourself. Kestrel is with Honey and Eagle is with Hawk.))☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw nodded slowly, calming down, "I can't wait to be a warrior. I'm gonnab e the nicest one and bring peace to all of the clans!" The apprentice glanced around slowly, her light blue eyes glinting, "I don't like that the clans don't get along." She mewed more softly. ~Moonpaw Mothstar nodded as he heard Shade vow. "Very well, I will name you Shadestorm as a full Medicine Cat of ShadowClan." The tabby mewed, his gaze held with the bengal's. "Be sure to visit the Moon Fall, one of my warriors could escort you there. You need to share tongues with StarClan." Mothstar flicked his tail curtly before backing away as he dipped his head in goodbye to Shadestorm. He felt confident, glancing over at Darkshine who got along well with organizing the patrols, he padded to her side, his whiskers twitching. "How are things going?" --Mothstar Darkening smiled. "5higs are going fine. The hunting patrol has just split, so I'm about to catch something." She flexed her claws and turned backward at the departing cats. Purring, she nuzzle the keader. "How is it going? Is Shade doing well?"☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:47, May 18, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar nodded, examing the cats that departed from the Camp. He felt slightly uncomfortable as the she-cat nuzzled him, swallowing he pricked his ears towards the Medicine Den. "His name is Shadestorm, he's officially the Medicine Cat once he visits the Moon Fall." The tom flicked the tip of his thick tail. --Mothstar Darkshine nodded. "Yes, good. He seems to fit in well. Oh. I have to hunt! I can talk with you later! " she smiled and slunk off into the frosty landscape, scenting a mouse. She followed the scent, combing a tree for and ambush and springing. She landed squarely onto it as it have a shrill squeak. She proudly help up the item and hurried it under the snow.--*Nighttime. Been a while so why not?* Shade Turned to Moonpaw, who would have a great experience going to a place named for her, and Eagledawn. "Eagledawn, Moonpaw, why don't you two come with me to the Loudmaw'e cave. I have chosen the two cats." His whiskers twitched as he added in amusement. "Which are very special." ''☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC)'' Eagledawn's whiskers twitched, but she gave a patient breath. She didn't like being interrupted while hunting, and she had a feeling that she knew why she was being pulled aside, but she couldn't deny going somewhere as important as this. "Alright, Shadestorm. I haven't caught anything yet, anyway." ~Eagledawn Shadestorm nodded. "Yes. But that is in the night. I'm sorry I interrupted. You may continue hunting." He nodded and slunk back to his old den to retrieve his old herbs. Collecting as much as he could, he bounded back to camp, stocking the supply again.~Shadestorm Darkshine had already caught three mice. "Now for some birds." She whispered to herself. She sniffed the frosted air, searching for a scent. Catching the scent of a bird, she followed it as closely as she could.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:12, May 19, 2015 (UTC)'' On her way past, Snowleaf trotted towards Dapplestream, giving her an acknowleging nod. "Congratulations on becoming a new member," She purred. Meanwhile, Firewish laid in the Warriors Den, his claws unsheathed and locked against the craters of the floor beneath him. The Shade will destroy you! ''Flamestar22 00:39, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ((What do you mean the Shade will destroy you? )) Shade carried the mouth full back to camp of fresh herbs, sortingre them into the right-full spot. He noticed firewish staring at his claws, decinding to pad over. "Hello. I saw you just now. Are you in pain making your claws slide out? I can help!" He commented sitting down.~Shade Mothstar shook out his pelt, the hot blaze of the sun getting to him. He panted as his tongue lolled from his jaws, laying down on the cool expanse of rock that was shaded by a wide conifer. The grey tabby layed onto his back, his tail flicking against the smooth stone. The shade felt comforting on his pelt, and he began to breathe easilly. --Mothstar Heathershade slid into camp, a crippled thrush hanging dead in her jaws. She glares around, eyeing every cat that was nearby with nothing but coldness. Heather set the prey down licking off the taste. -Heathershade At the edge of the territory, a period red figure stands, his green eyes narrowed as he prepares to make a decision that could change everything, forever.-Crabclaw(dundun duuuuuun :D) ((Pfft. A period red figure. That made me laugh :) )) Moonpaw looked over at Shade, "I would love to!" She grinned, looking up at him, "Thank you very much for selecting me as one of the cats!" Moonpaw giggled, "I haven't been out very much lately. My mentor never seems to want to train me, but I watch the other apprentices and learn from what their mentors teach them! This will be fun!" She trailed off, realizing just how annoying she mucst have sounded. The young cat always seemed to have a habit of talking too much, "Sorry." She mewed a bit quieter. ~Moonpaw ((omg white)) Eagledawn crouched on her branch, narrowing her eyes at the squirrel she had wanted all day. She took a light step forward, but as she caught a flicker of red through the distant pine leaves, causing the squirrel to shoot up and disappear. Sighing, she let herself slide off the smooth branch until she was close enough to jump to the other tree. The black-and-white she-cat leaped from branch to branch until she reached the menstrual-bleeding red figure, only to halt and dig her claws in the branch she was on. ''This mouse-brain again! ... I'll watch what he does this time. ~Eagledawn (Who's gonna die?) Crabclaw looked back at Riverclan, his eyes not displaying any of his thoughts. He let out a sigh, turning back towards Shadowclan, he slowly sat down, his ears perked for any sound, his eyes searching. What am I doing? ''He flicked his eyes around his view, easily noticing Eagledawn. He looked up at her shortly before snorting and returning his gaze to the pine trees that surrounded him. Looking straight forward, lost in thought, his wounds starting to close up once again.-Crabclaw Once Ripplefrost and Stoneflame began to follow her, Fernstar padded towards the ShadowClan border, her eyes narrowed to small slits. As she neared it, she raised her head and sampled the air. Ah, yes. She smelled the RIverClan warrior. She huffed and looked at the two warriors behind her before carefully crossing the border, her eyes shooting around as she glanced. Quickly, she caught sight of Crabclaw. Fernstar called out in a loud meow, "Crabclaw, get yourself back here, please!" Her ears flicked around, "I don't want you to get yourself into more trouble than you already are." ~Fernstar Eagledawn looked down at Crabclaw, nonchalant at the fact he had noticed her. Once he did, she slid down further from the tree, but still perched on a lower branch. "You shouldn't be here," she called. "I suggest you turn back now. You won't find anything here." ~Eagledawn Crabclaw turned his head, looking Fernstar in the eyes before standing and turning around. "What are you going to do?" He challenged, his green eyes narrowed. "Why should I ever listen to ''you? Of all cats, you are by far the most pathetic!" He turned back towards Shadowclan territory, muttering to himself. "It's about time you know what true pain is."-Crabclaw Shadestorm purred. "It's fine." He curled his tal around the apprentice.--Darkshine came back to camp with her mouth full. She padded to the Warriors' den, snoozing lightly.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:46, May 23, 2015 (UTC)'' Ripplefrost narrowed his ears as he stared into ShadowClan's territory, parting his jaws to draw in the surrounding scents. He smelled Crabclaw's fresh scent, cutting right past the border, the tom exhaled his gaze flickering over to Fernstar. "What if he provokes a battle? Do we fight or get him away?" He mewed with a quiet tone, not wanting to speak of the horrid matter. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:02, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn flicked her ear in annoyance, but kept patient. "You'll find nothing here, so I kindly ask you turn back now," she repeated, then looked at Fernstar. "Is it really impossible to keep your warriors under control? We do it just fine." ~Eagledawn Fernstar felt a growl rise in her throat, but did not release it, "Crabclaw, please." She took a step forward, looking up and noticing Eagledawn, "Ah, greetings." She attempted to keep her voice cheery, "We mean to harm, I hope you know. I just brought these cats to search for Crabclaw, who had seemed to wander off. We followed his scent here." She mewed, "Now. Crabclaw, please do not go any further into their territory." She did not wish to go any further, herself. Otherwise, she may seem as even more of a threat. ~Fernstar Moonpaw looked up and him and grinned happily. She glanced around the camp, "When are we leaving?" She questioned, still not completely sure where they were going. ~Moonpaw Crabclaw looked back, his eyes overcast with a dull hatred. He slowly stepped forward, growling as Eagledawn spoke. "Yes, it is, and she can't even be bothered to come out of her den most days." He snorted. He turned back to and began walking further into Shadowclan territory, his eyes dark as his mind raced.-Crabclaw Instantly Eagledawn let out a warning yowl in an attempt to alert any other nearby cats, then followed Crabclaw through the thin branches. "What are you trying to accomplish here?" ~Eagledawn Fernstar hissed to herself quietly, meowing towards Ripplefrost and Shadeflame, "Come on." She huffed before trotting after Crabclaw. She managed to grab hold of his scruff. She was nearly the same size as him, so she was able to hold him a small bit, and certainly slow him down, "Crabclaw, don't be a mousebrain and come back to RiverClan territory before you cause even more issues!" She hissed, her words muffled by his fur. ~Fernstar Moonpaw perked up as she heard the warning yowl of Eagledawn, "Something's wrong!" She called, her voice filling the entire camp. She dashed out of the camp, towards the sound of voices and noticed Eagledawn, then a very, very large cat, with a slight smaller she-cat trying to stop him. She recognized them both. Crabclaw and Fernstar. She looked behind them, seeing the familiar pelt of Ripplefrost. There was one other cat that she didn't completely recoznize. Moonpaw meowed aloud, "You should be in ShadowClan territory!" She had a high-pitched voice, so she had to speak loud to be heard. Moonpaw remained a few fox-lengths back from the two, her tail lashing, but not in a threatening manner. ~Moonpaw Crabclaw hissed angrily as he felt Fernstar Grab onto him. He thrashed violently almost immidiately, flailing around as he attempted to set himself free of her grasp. He craned his neck as he turned it backwards, and managed to grip Fernstar's scruff. He then raised his head, lifting her off the ground slightly before he moved his head in a small circle, twisting at the same time. He shoved his head towards the ground, causing the top of her head to meet with the ground. While she was in this off balanced state, he swatted her front paw with his own, knocking her on her side. He loosened his grip and backed away. "I want you to remember, this is your fault." He growled as he stared at Fernstar, his eyes narrowed.-Crabclaw Otterstripe had decided to give up on searching for Crabclaw near the Leafclan border, turning to Firestripe, he flicked his tail before pelting off. He quickly reached the Shadowclan border just in time to see Crabclaw wrestling Fernstar to the ground. He cast a quick glance at Firestripe, and with a nod rushed into Shadowclan territory. "Firestripe, do not put yourself in danger. Do not ingage a fight just yet. It is obvious that Crabclaw wants to finish his "battle" with Shadowclan, we need to be here to protect him."-Otterstripe Fernstar winced as her head was thrown to the ground, got up and wobbled a small bit but quickly regained her balance, "Traitor!" She yowled aloud towards him, "You should be thankful youv'e gotten a clan to take care of you!" She snapped right back, standing in front of him, her tail lashing, "I do not want these two clans that have been at peace for many moons to go to war because of one mouse-brain's choices!" Fernstar narrowed her eyes, "This behavior is unacceptable and will not be tolerated!" ~Fernstar Kestrelpaw looked up from her hunting,racing next to her sister. "What's that cat doing here?" She !liked st the period red car in annoyance. "Can't he just leave us?" '☾Darkshine903☽'' 03:06, May 23, 2015 (UTC)'' ((period red car)) "Yeah. I'm not stupid," Firestripe replied, emotion lacking in his voice. "He'll kill himself before anyone else does if he keeps this up," the silver tabby muttered, waiting beside Otterstripe. ~Firestripe Eagledawn slid further down the tree, but still didn't leave it. "Are you done yet?" she urged. "Can't you fight each other on your own territory? ShadowClan doesn't need to be dragged into a war because of this mouse-brain. None of us has the time for something like this, and especially not me! Even if you do get the fight you want, Crabclaw, you'll just keep coming back like the sore loser you are." ~Eagledawn (Is someone going to trigger something so a war can start? Are we even still doing that?) Crabclaw chuckled darkly, but when he spoke his emotions went numb, his expression blank. "You are the real traitor. What you did is so much worse than what I could ever do. And I never needed a clan to take care of me!" He looked up at Ripplefrost, a smug grin crossing his face. "I was never taught anything by the likes of you! You're pathetic, nothing you stand for is right, or worth it." He looked around at Otterstripe and Firestripe before turning back to the Shadowclan cats. "I said you would know what true pain was, and I wasn't lying."-Crabclaw Flameclaw had heard the warning yowl, his heart told him to go see what was going on, because he was a Shadowclan warrior at heart. But his mind told him not to, he had lied to Shadowclan, he hadn't returned to serve Shadowclan and Starclan once more, he had returned to finish the fight he started with a rogue long ago. Flameclaw growled in frustration at the inner war he was suffering, the ginger tom looked up at the sky, he had forsaken Starclan and the Dark Forest a long time ago, he had broke the warrior code many times after he abandoned Shadowclan and forsaken Starclan and the Dark Forest, he had done unforgivable things. "I chose this path and I must deal with it." he reminded himself, his honor had died a long time ago, lost to his mindless blood lust and anger. Flameclaw was going to walk to the unclaimed territory, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it, Get these foolish ideas out of your head Flameclaw! Shadowclan doesn't deserve you! They are weak, they are all weak! You're strong, you will crush them one day! ''he thought, his claws unsheathed in frustration and anger. He turned his head toward where the yowl came from, he then looked in the direction of the unclaimed territory, "''Forgive me..." he whispered to himself, he then began running toward the direction where the yowl came from. --- Flameclaw Fernstar allowed a low growl to escape her throat as she glared at the tom, "Crabclaw, those times are way behind us, by many moons! You were even a kit back then!" She hissed, "What you are doing right now is proving you a traitor at this very moment!" Fernstar flattened her ears to her skull, her green eyes narrowing even further. As she heard the ShadowClan cat speak, she meowed, "Please, fetch your leader." Her voice was suddenly calm, yet dangerously low. She scented Otterstripe and Firestripe, along with Dawntail behind her and meowed, "Get on the other side of him, and make usre he doesn't get any closer to their camp." She mewed softly. ~Fernstar Moonpaw gasped as Crabclaw shoved the RiverClan leader away. She looked at Kestrelpaw, "We have to get Mommy! She'll know what to do!" Moonpaw gave her sister a tug on the ear before dashing back to camp, "Mom!" She cried, "RiverClan cats are in our territory and the big red one is attacking Fernstar! I don't know what to do!" She pulled on her mother's paw lightly with her teeth before running back out of camp as fast as her little paws could take her. Quickly, and without thinking, Moonpaw grabbed Crabclaw's tail in her teeth and tried to tug him away, but she was much, much smaller than him, so she was unable to move him much, and only yank on his tail, "Stop it! Go away!" She tries to hiss through his tail. ~Moonpaw Flameclaw seemingly appeared out of nowhere and got into Crabclaw's path, Flameclaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. "Riverclan warrior." Flameclaw greeted coldly, "You are tresspassing on Shadowclan territory, get out of here before I show you what a true warrior of the shadow can do." Flameclaw snarled. Flameclaw's face showed no emotion, he just glared coldly at Crabclaw, "If you attack me or any of my clan, I will rip out your throat and leave you for the rats." Flameclaw said without emotion. --- Flameclaw Dapplestream heard the distant yowl in the distance, her amber gaze frozen upon Moonpaw who had already left the camp. It didn't take long for her to follow, climbing up a pine tree and then moving her way slowly through the forest to get to the cats. She growled as she caught the scent of RiverClan, her ears flattened back against her skull. Why is he here again? She thought as her gaze was casted down upon the red tom. She became concerned to see Moonpaw bite his tail, so she moved closer to the ground, ready to spring. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 06:22, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe slowly circled around, passing by Fernstar to say a quick thought. "We have to remember that he isn't himself right now. He is still a Riverclan warrior, and my brother. If a fight breaks out they will all go after him, and we have to help him. I don't care about your orders, if my brother get attacked, I'm fighting back." Otterstripe gave a small nod as he spoke, then raced around to the front side of Crabclaw, his blue-green eyes striking his.-Otterstripe Crabclaw didn't make a move as his tail was bit, he didn't even flinch. He would never fight an apprentice, no matter how big they were. Instead he slowly reached back, grabbing the small apprentice softly by the scruff, and placed her on the ground next to him. His green eyes were soft when he spoke to the young apprentice, his voice changed aswell. "Go back to your camp before you see something you don't want to." He softly nudged the apprentice forward with his forepaw, accidently smearing a little blood on her. He looked at Flameclaw, and laughed a little at his threat. Although the tom seemed to be bigger than the others, he was still smaller than Crabclaw. "Have you ever even been in a fight? Your pelt looks so carefully cleaned and taken care of. You look like a kittypet, and trust me, I have seen several of those." He chuckled again, unable to sustain seriousness as he looked at Flameclaw.-Crabclaw (Flameclaw would be about the same size or bigger then Crabclaw btw, but eh, I'll let it slip.) "Do you not see the scar." Flameclaw deadpanned, "Don't judge a creature by it's looks, judge it by it's skill. And I have plenty of skill." he added. "What is your purpose here, I will not launch into senseless violence without knowing your purpose." he asked, Flameclaw was still ready for battle, his green eye examined Crabclaw like a fox sizing up it's prey. --- Flameclaw ((WARNING!! LONG RPDS AHEAD!!!!!!)) Kestrelpaw nodded, nudging her mother violently. "Darkshine! Wake up! Crabclaw is here again." Darkshine woke up to see the distraught face of one of her kits. "Alright." Groggily, she sat up and bounded into the forest, Kestrelpaw following. "MOONPAW!" Kestrelpaw exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened. Darkshine growled. "Look what you've done!" She mocked the RiverClan leader. "Can't you hold your warriors back?" ((Aww... Poor early is mean so we can provoke a battle.)) She saw a tan she cat cowereing behind the other cats. "Fool..." She muttered and watched the fighting cats. "You are so foolish! To fight a cat who has no chance of winning?" As deputy, it was her job to order cats. "Eagledawn, can you go help Moonoaw fight? Kestrelpaw, go get Mothstar and Shadestorm. Shadestorm will need supplies." She nodded to the two cats and bounded towards Dawntail,tackling the tan she-cat. Kestrelpaw shook,but raced back to camp."Mothstar! Shadestorm!". She called out to the two cats. Shadestorm immediately heard the call, lifting up from sorting the supplies. "Yes?" He mewed quietly up to the apprentice. "We need supplies, just in case for injured cats!" He nodded and followed her as she bounded to the scene. He sat down in the bushes, ready to finally do his work.~Shade, Dark, and Kestrel ((How about Moon being a mee cat apprentice? Her mentor is inactive and if shade dies, there wont be a medicine cat again.))Dawntail shrieked. She lifted a claw, raking the dark she-cat's muzzle. Darkshine hissed, leaping off Dawntail. Her tail flicked back and forth, letting out a hiss of rage and swooping under, lifting her shoulders and throwing Dawntail into the air. Dawntail, barely having any time to react, flipped into the air. Glad she was a cat, she turned, landing onto her paws, panting heavily. With a sharp glare, she threw herself at Darkshine, only to be rakedli lightly on her side. Darkshine, knowing the young cat was much younger than her tuned away, to only leave minor injuries. "It's not worth my time. I'm more experienced." She left with a flick of her tail. Dawntail still stood in a fighting position,hurt that she had been insulted. She knew she shouldn't attack though because she was always to be thrown off or killed.~Dawntail (I'm confused. Did Dark attack Dawn?)Whitestar 16:50, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar watched in horror as her own cats were being attacked. This is was not what she'd wanted! Seeing the ShadowClan deputy, she hissed and quickly jumped at Darkshine, pinning her shoulders down, but leaving no scratches by her claws, "You are wrong to think we came into your territory for the purpose of attacking!" She meowed loudly before releasing her tight grip, "Dawntail, do not provoke any more fighting!" She yowled. Fernstar turned back to Flameclaw, "If you all would allow us to settle this issue within our own clan's cats, that would be very, very nice!" Her eyes narrowed. The she-cat looked at Crabclaw, "Look at everything you cause!" She hissed, "You are causing a tear in this peace between these two clans!" Before Crabclaw could respond, she got even closer to him, her snout nearly touching his as she glared into his eyes, "If you do not need a clan, then leave!" Her last word echoed among the trees. ~Fernstar ((I'd be fine with Moonpaw being a med cat apprentice.)) Moonpaw tried to twist free of the large cat's grip, but was too small, "Let me go!" Once she was set down, she hissed before jumping back beside her sister. She looked over at her mother, who was attacking one of the RiverClan warriors, "Mom! Don't hurt them!" She cried, her ears flattened. Quickly, Moonpaw bounded back to where Shade was, crouching beside him and watching. ~Moonpaw Category:Archives